Carry On
by galaxy5war
Summary: It's been five years since the Titan War and four since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. When Annabeth finds out she's pregnant, she's determined to make herself not look anymore weak and vulnerable. New things are stirring. New enemies are created without her even knowing. Cover image not mine. Rated T for swearing, adult themes, and suggestive content. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story, so I hope who ever reads this is enjoys it!

 _For telling me to write the story, write the side-stories within the stories, and making the title with me credits go to Lauren and Olivia._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but I do own Jade, Peter, Hailey, Tyler, anyone you don't recognize, and the plot-line.**

Enjoy!

 ** _Annabeth's POV:_**

" _These aren't my sheets..."_ was the first thought that popped into my head when I woke up in the Poseidon cabin. I tried to sit up, only to have Percy's grip around my waist tightened and pull me back down. I sighed and turned to look at him. I could tell he wasn't asleep, due to his smirk. My mind quickly remembered last night's events -

The two had partially watched Finding Nemo for the gazillionth time on Percy's monster proof computer (All devices given to demigods were specially made by the Hephaestus cabin with a chip that prevented monsters from sensing the electronics). Partially watched because, well, I might have started a pillow fight? Then that turned into making out which, of course, turned into more.

"Percy! I'm hungry! Let me get dressed, so we can go to breakfast." I ordered as I tried to sit up again.

Percy chuckled and let me go. "I don't feel like iiiiittttt" He groaned, "Bring me back some blue pancakes."

I rolled my eyes, "What if I don't feeeeeeel like getting you breakfast?"

There was a pause. "Hmm, I don't know. I guess we're just staying here." He shrugs, sitting up. He leaned over to kiss me, but of course, right before his lips touched mine the door to the cabin flew open. We quickly moved apart.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds!" One of my best friends, Jade Nanatis, was leaning against the doorway. She looked at both of our red faces and the fact that I was wearing Percy's shirt and Percy was, well, shirtless. She laughed, "That's adorable. Anyway, you said you'd watch my kid today, correct?" Did I mention she has a kid though she's younger than me?

Percy looked over at me and I could see the confusion in his eyes. So, I just shrugged. "Mhm, but I meant to ask why?"

Jade sighed, "Well, Peter's mom is sick and she doesn't exactly like me..." She rubs the back of her neck, "And Hailey reminds me that her son had a kid with me anyway."

I tilted my head at her, "But you're going if his mother doesn't like you?"

She shrugs, "Peter wants me there." She held out her 8-month old sleeping baby to me. She was quite cute and chubby.

I nodded, standing up, and took Hailey. "Thank you so much! I'll see you later!" She leaned down to kiss Hailey's forehead and rushed off.

Percy looked over at me, "I thought we were going to be alone without Jade's adorable baby?" I rolled my eyes at that so he poked my cheek, making me giggle.

I smirked, "Well, since she's so adorable, I'm going to hangout with her instead of you." I set Hailey next to Percy, still sleeping. I walked over to Percy's dresser and pulled open the draw filled with my clothes. I have one here because I spend most nights with Percy, since we've been dating for almost five years.

He frowned, "Hey!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and turned to look at him.

He smirked, "Get me breakfast if you're getting up." I rolled my eyes and got changed. I left Hailey with Percy since I'd rather not wake her up.

* * *

As I walked out of the cabin to the pavilion, I saw Jade grab her boyfriend's hand and walk down to a camp van that had Argus in the driver's seat. I sat down with my cabinmates, who were quick to ask about my night with Percy. I only told them about the pillow fight and watching Finding Nemo. The air of the morning was quickly filled with lots of conversations. After I finished eating, I brought Percy blue pancakes and orange juice. Of course, Percy had fallen back asleep, with his hand hugging Hailey to him. I smiled at the two and set his breakfast on his nightstand. He probably had some activity to do, but I didn't want to wake him up. Instead, I led my cabin to sword training with the Ares cabin, which was always a challenge. (Because, well, for the record I'm not as good with swords than I am with daggers.)

I listened as Chiron read off the list of partners, (An Ares kid with an Athena kid) waiting for my name to be called.

"Blah blah with blah, blah with blah, Annabeth with Clarisse, blah with blah blah." I groaned, sparring with Clarisse was challenging, but nonetheless not fun. Plus, Annabeth had a bit of a stomach ache.

Clarisse stood in front of me, grinning. "Hey, Annie. Ready to get your ass whipped?"

I smirked, positioning my left hip to face her. Clarisse did the same. "Nope, but ready to whip yours." I swung my sword at her right flank as my stomach churned.

She quickly parried and slapped my sword out of my hands. I sighed, biting my lip to keep from throwing up.

Clarisse frowned, "Huh, too short lived for you, Annie. What's wrong?" I was surprised at her kindness, but I knew it wouldn't last. I shook my head as my stomach seemed to do another flip and walked over to Chiron.

I looked up at Chiron, "Um, Chiron, I'm not feeling so good. My stomach hurts."

Chiron looked down at me, sighing. He smiled lightly down. He knew I rarely got stomach aches. He nodded, ruffling my hair. "Alright, go back to your cabin to rest."

Originally, I was going to go to the Hades cabin, but I felt Chiron's eyes on me, so I walked into mine instead. I laid on my bed, planning on staying for ten minutes, but I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

I sat up quickly, waking up in a sweat. I groaned as my stomach churned again. I checked the time and sighed. It was six in the evening and the sun was about to set. " _Damn, I slept all day."_ I slowly remembered my plan from before, standing up. I grabbed a drachma from my desk and walked to the Hades cabin. It was weird, since it was empty without Jade and Nico. I walked over to the fountain that was shaped like a skull by a window and opened the almost always closed blinds. The sunlight shined on the fountain. The mist and sunlight made a small rainbow.

"O, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Jade Nanatis, daughter of Hades!" She threw the drachma in the rainbow and added a "Please?" The drachma disappeared, being replaced by an image of Jade, brushing her teeth in what she assumed a hotel bathroom.

"Psst! Jade!" I hissed, as she jumped and turned to me, smiling innocently like I didn't just scare the crap out of her.

She sighed, spit out her toothpaste, and set her toothbrush on the sink. "Hello, Annabeth." She crossed her arms to her chest, sighing again.

"Hi, um, I need a favor." I bit my lip, fighting a wave of nausea.

She groaned, "Can't it wait til I get back?"

I shook my head, "Please?"

She nodded, "What do you need?"

"I'm sure you have extras, since there's more than one in a box...I think...Um, where are your pregnancy tests?" I flashed her another innocent smile.

She stared at me, grinning, and then shrugged, "Under my bed. Is that it? How's Hailey been?"

"That's it and I don't know, I fell asleep for most of the day, sorry. I shrugged.

She bit her lip, "Alright, tell me your test results when I get back." I nodded again and she yawned, swiping through the Iris Message.

I walked over to Jade's bed, which was easy to find since it wasn't made and Hailey's crib was next to it. I went down on my hands and knees, searching under Jade's mess under her bed for the test. I grabbed a box of a pregnancy test and went into the bathroom (in the cabin).

The very pink test read l for pregnant and ll for not pregnant on the box. I took the test and looked at the stick. It read:

l

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter of my first story! I update as much as I can. There is no pattern for Point Of Views, they're just whoever is most important to the events of that chapter. Please note that Peter, Jade, and Hailey will become more important as the story goes on. They're in between**

 **Peter Everest - Son of Hermes, 21 years old,**

 **Jade Nanatis - Daughter of Hades, one of Annabeth's best friends that she made over the years, (Hades seems to have a lot of daughters, huh?), 20 years old**

 **Hailey Everest - Peter and Jade's daughter, Legacy of Hermes and Hades, 8 1/2 months old**

 **Tyler Crane - Son of Apollo, will appear and become more important later in the story.**

 **Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. 4 years since Tartarus and 5 since the Titan war.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is my first story, so I hope who ever reads this is enjoys it!

 _For telling me to write the story, write the side-stories within the stories, and making the title with me credits go to Lauren and Olivia._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but I do own Jade, Peter, Hailey, Tyler, anyone you don't recognize, and the plot-line.**

Enjoy!

 ** _Annabeth's POV:_**

I stared at the pink stick in my hands as my mind was running 1,000 miles an hour. _"This can't be happening...What the fuck?! We've been so careful...I'm going to kill him!...My mother is going to kill him!"_ were just a few of my thoughts. Sighing, I set the test on the sink, not wanting to throw it out just yet. I took a deep breath and tried to think happy thoughts, but any positive thought quickly vanished. My mind quickly went to Jade. I tried to imagine what she felt, after all she was only 19 at the time. Her and Peter weren't exactly in a serious relationship at the time - one that seemed to be going no where - so I tried to picture it if it was worse. If I wasn't in a serious relationship with Percy. If I wasn't barely an adult. I sighed and sat down with my head in my hands. _"No."_ I thought, _"Don't cry. Don't cry. Please don't cry."_ Despite my efforts, tears silently slid down my cheeks. Okay, don't get me wrong here, I want kids, but not now. Not when I'm not married. Not when I'm only 21. And _especially_ at Camp Half-Blood. I wanted to live in Manhattan with Percy, in a house of our own, married and with kids. Not when we were still living away from each other 3 out of 4 seasons of the year. I let out a sob _"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"_ I had to come up with a plan. _"Just don't think about it."_ I got up and walked out of the bathroom. I sighed, I was too tired to think about this now despite my nap. I plopped down on Jade's bed. I laid on my stomach trying to sleep for about 5 minutes when I remembered. Sighing, I turned on my side and fell asleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, I was woken up when _someone_ had to sit on the edge of my bed and poke me. My eyes fluttered open to see Jade sitting face to face with me. I jumped, yelping. "What the Hades!? Do you have to be so creepy sometimes?!" I mean, I know she's a daughter of Hades, but she wasn't like Nico obsessing over her dead loved ones and shadow-traveling (sneaking) up behind people. She could if she wanted to, but she didn't most of the time. I kinda forgot that yes, she can be creepy as fuck.

"Exactly where I expected you to be..." Jade looked down and grinned creepily at me.

"Shouldn't you be in Connecticut?!" I practically yelled.

She just shrugged, frowning, "Well, yeah, but Peter's still asleep, so I shadow-traveled here." She smiled at me, "Excuse me."

She got up and walked into the bathroom. I heard her squeal, with delight, I think. I sat up as she walked back over, holding my pregnancy test. I sighed, I had forgotten I left it on the sink. I looked down, my hair covering my face, so she wouldn't see me cry.

"Oh my gods! You're pregnant!" She stated excitedly, but frowned when she saw me. She kneeled down in front of me and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Oh, Annabeth, you'll be perfectly fine. You and Percy will be such good parents! I know for sure he's not going to abandon you, but whatever you do is up to you. You can't spare his feelings." I glanced at her as tears started pouring down my cheeks. I knew she was right and I knew she had gone through the same exact thing.

"But this isn't how I planned! I planned my entire life because it's so satisfying when everything is exactly as planned! All Athena kids need to have a plan! And this isn't part of the plan!" I yelled at her, guilt and so much regret fueling my emotions.

She sighed, wiping away some of my tears, "Listen, Annabeth, you know I know exactly what you're going through, but you don't realize it. I come from a family that has seen 4 generations of unexpected pregnancies while we were 16-20. It's practically a tradition! I tried all my life to steer clear of boys and stop any chances of me continuing that "tradition," She emphasized tradition with her fingers, "Then I met Peter and I fell in love...and well I got pregnant, Annabeth. The worst part is that every pregnancy resulted in a daughter who was just as reckless as her mother. Every single one. I tried so hard and yet now I'm here praying that when Hailey is older she won't make the same reckless decisions as I did, but I still love her. Understand?"

I nodded, wiping away the last of my tears, "I'm sorry..."

She shrugs, "Sometimes things don't work out the way we planned. Trust me, Annabeth, Percy isn't going to stand around doing nothing. You should tell him."

I nodded again, "I know..."

She smiled and stood up, "You're going to love the kid, by the way. Pain in the ass, but you'll love them. Now, if you'd excuse me. Don't do anything else you think you're going to regret." And with that, she stepped into the shadow of a floor lamp and disappeared.

* * *

I was laying in my bed in my rightful cabin, staring at the ceiling. I had tried to read, but that turned out quite difficult. _"Boy or girl? What if the baby isn't healthy? What if it's twins? What if it's triplets? What if I end up with three boys? Oh my gods..."_ My plan to just push it aside until my stomach was noticeable through my shirt clearly wasn't working. No, I didn't tell Percy yet, mostly because he'd drive me crazy with questions too. I kinda hated myself for it, but I couldn't tell him just yet. I tried to come up with another plan for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes because of my Athenian intelligence. Well, it was kind of a plan, kind of not. I mean, I don't think my mother would be proud of me or anything, but at the least - it was something. My biggest issues about being pregnant too early was that A) I wasn't married to Percy and B) We were still living at Camp Half-Blood and C) Percy and I haven't exactly talked a lot about kids. I didn't even know if he wanted them. The first one isn't exactly my thing to decide, but I could fix the camp problem...sorta. The thing with being pregnant in camp is that, well, it's not exactly the most baby friendly place. Exhibit A) Hailey. Hailey was always being babysat by any friend of Jade or Peter all the time. Besides the busy schedule, there's only one person who has delivered a baby in camp - Will Solace. And he vowed to never to never deliver a baby again. Jade had to leave for a hospital to get her kid delivered as safely as possible. Exhibit B) Camp isn't the friendliest to non-babies place either. More people are known to die here than be born here. There's bloodshed, Capture the Flag, weapons, the meals are always loud and will probably make the baby cry. Exhibit C) I had no idea how Chiron and the other campers would react. Jade was fine, no one tried to kill her or anything after claiming she was bad luck. But everyone was on edge when the word got out. Chiron never mentioned it, like, at all. Chiron just acted like it wasn't happening. I figured the best thing I could do for myself was to leave Camp Half-Blood for a while.

* * *

 **Well, sorry about the late update! I meant for this to be published on Tuesday. I** **t was just a little bit shorter than the previous chapter.** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peter Everest - Son of Hermes, 21 years old,**

 **Jade Nanatis - Daughter of Hades, one of Annabeth's best friends that she made over the years, (Hades seems to have a lot of daughters, huh?), 20 years old**

 **Hailey Everest - Peter and Jade's daughter, Legacy of Hermes and Hades, 8 1/2 months old**

 **Tyler Crane - Son of Apollo, will appear and become more important later in the story.**

 **Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. 4 years since Tartarus and 5 since the Titan war.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is my first story, so I hope who ever reads this is enjoys it!

 _For telling me to write the story, write the side-stories within the stories, and making the title with me credits go to Lauren and Olivia._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but I do own Jade, Peter, Hailey, Tyler, anyone you don't recognize, and the plot-line.**

Enjoy!

 ** _Annabeth's POV:_**

At around 8:00 AM the next morning, I grabbed a backpack, a few drachmas, and a bunch of clothes from my cabin then proceeded to walk into the Hades cabin. Jade would _actually_ be back within the hour. I put the backpack on a random bed and put the drachmas in it. I folded the clothes and put them on top of the drachmas, hiding them. The clothes consisted of her normal summer camp shirts (normal sized), long sleeved non-camp shirts that she always kept under her bed in case of an emergency, shorts, jeans, etc. There were a few sweatshirts too - including Percy's AHS swim team sweatshirt. I paused for a moment.

I heard myself think out loud, "Should I?" Reluctantly, I shoved it in the backpack.

"Well," I heard a familiar female voice start, "Depends on the fact that he knocked you up and still doesn't know. Do you love him or hate him?" I spun around to see curious green eyes. Thank the gods it wasn't Percy.

"I never said I didn't love him! Bu-" She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Then what the fuck are you doing?" She snapped, tossing her suitcase to the side. She walked over to me, grabbed my shoulders, and shook me. My stomach churned in complaint. "You are a daughter of Athena! _The_ Annabeth Chase! Savior of Olympus! The girl who always has a plan! Yet, here you are, running away from your problems? That's fucked up"

I nodded, looking up at her. " _Gods, Jade was scary when she was pissed off."_ I shook off that thought quickly replied, "It's still the best plan I co-" I started, but she cut me off again.

"Oh, Annabeth. You remind me so much of myself. Now, answer me, what are you doing?" Her face looked a bit crestfallen, probably thinking about her past. So, to slightly cheer her up and add a bit of "humor" to this whole thing, I referenced one of her favorite bands.

"What am I doing? Shaking hands with the dark parts of my thoughts." I smirked at her.

She stared at me in disbelief, then poked my neck rather too forcefully, "Damn it, Miss Jackson, this isn't the time for song references!" The slightest of smiles was on her lips, however.

I shrugged furrowing my eyebrows at that new, probably nickname, "Trying to bring some light into this." I tried to say it confidently, but my voice cracked. Maybe I shouldn't do this...

She rolled her eyes, sighing, "Let me get something before you leave. Give me a minute." She stepped into my shadow and disappeared. She came back a few minutes later holding a magical plate and goblet. "This is so you don't starve to death wherever the hell you're going." She offered me the plate and goblet.

I tilted my head at her, "You're letting me go? Wow, thanks Jade, I feel so welcomed here."

She grinned, "Yeah, smart ass. Have fun with this." Then she leaned into my face, like she was going to kiss me, "I'll be right behind you." She whispered, then she backed up into the shadows and disappeared.

I blinked, nodding. Jade wouldn't actually leave Hailey and Peter, would she?

* * *

I shoved my backpack under Percy's bed while Percy wasn't paying attention to me, searching for snacks. I was going to leave in the middle of the night, so it would just seem like I was at whatever activity she had in the morning by the time Percy woke up. Speaking of Percy, he grabbed some chips and onion dip and sat down on the bed. I grabbed my book I had left on the nightstand and continued to read. He, of course, starting watching Finding Nemo from where we left off a few nights ago. We sat comfortably, occasionally grabbing chips from the bag. I read until I noticed Percy had fallen asleep. I shoved my book in my bag along with some others. Sighing, I kissed his forehead, whispering three little words we had said so many times before.

"I love you, Percy." And with that, I walked out of the cabin. It was so difficult to leave him, but I had to prove I wasn't weak. The only thing I'd seen in people's eyes was pity ever since Tartarus. It was around 11:00 at night, most people asleep, but the harpies weren't out to get the wanderers yet. Jade waved to me as I walked past the Hermes cabin, which she was walking out of, carrying Hailey. I waved back, figuring I'd see her soon. I felt Jade's emerald green eyes watch me as I walked past Thalia's tree and into the night.

* * *

 _ **Jade's POV:**_

Before Annabeth had went into the Poseidon cabin earlier, I picked up Hailey and thanked Percy for watching her. Watching Annabeth seemingly march out of camp was painful to watch. We were complete opposites and barely had anything in common...until now. This was all too familiar. But anyway, I was planning on playing games with Peter for Hailey, but nooooo, Peter had to be asleep because of all his driving. Did he really think I was an idiot? I mean, honestly, I know he was out with his friends all day and had skipped training ever since we got back. I sighed and walked into my cabin. I set Hailey down in her crib, covering just her feet with a small blanket. Since Percy and Hailey were both ADHD, their day consisted of lots of fun things since Percy skipped his training to hang out with her, which was sweet.

 _"Gods, he'd be such a good father. Should I pray that Annabeth realizes that?"_ Sighing, I sat next to my daughter. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I fell back on the bed, thinking about Peter.

 _"When was the last time we went out on a date? When was the last time he kissed me? When was the last time he slept with me? Wait, when was the last time he held Hailey?"_ I sat up at that realization, tilting my head at Hailey. If you couldn't tell, Peter's on my mind a lot. I hoped that I was in his thoughts as much as he was invading mine.

 _"What the fuck? Why can't I remember any of those things? Especially holding Hailey? How can you not hold_ _Hailey_ , _the cutest baby in the world?"_ Sighing, I looked at Hailey's little chubby toes and even chubbier fingers...Ugh, I couldn't imagine Annabeth's baby belly or her being a mother. Too weird. " _Whatever."_ I stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. I wished Hailey could talk. That would make nights without Peter seem so much less lonely. Then again, crawling into bed with him in the Hermes cabin would also make the nights less lonely, but Peter told her to not bother him while he slept, unless Hailey was crying or in an emergency. And I'm pretty sure that's not how relationships are supposed to be. Sighing, I let my thoughts consume me as I drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

I sat up in a sweat due to a nightmare. Ever since the night I got pregnant and I didn't even know it, my dreams had been about me losing a child, _my_ child. It's torture and they invade my dreams every night. I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 7:30 AM. Surprisingly, Hailey hadn't woken up at all throughout the night, (Well, she probably did, but didn't cry), Hailey wasn't a big crier. Thank the gods. I scooped sleeping Hailey and changed her dirty diaper, cursing in Italian during the process. I was still horrible at putting on diapers, but I managed. Or rather, Hailey did. I picked her up and walked to breakfast, wondering if Percy had woken up yet. I felt horrible for him, but I was horrible at convincing people. So, I gave up on that and shipped her off like an idiot. Then, I turned to more happier thoughts, like Percy and Annabeth's baby playing with Hailey, becoming best friends with Hailey, possibly dating Hailey...I shook those thoughts out of head. But alas, my mind had other plans. Soon it wandered off to college to Annabeth to Hailey to how Percy would react to...

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! The story is just beginning and yay, Jade's point of view! Not sure if I like it though. I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed, please review, this chapter is important! Sorry for the late update! I meant for this to be out yesterday.**

 **Peter Everest - Son of Hermes, 20 years old, not exactly the best boyfriend**

 **Jade Nanatis - Daughter of Hades, one of Annabeth's best friends that she made over the years, 19 years old, (She's from Italy and then moved to Connecticut, Hades has a thing for Italian women *shrugs*), mind wanders a lot**

 **Hailey Everest - Peter and Jade's daughter, Legacy of Hermes and Hades, 8 1/2 months old**

 **Tyler Crane - Son of Apollo, will appear and become more important later in the story. (Within the next three chapters!)**

 **Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. 4 years since Tartarus and 5 years since the Titan war.**

 ** _Song references: Doubt by Twenty One Pilots and (sorta) Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco ft. LOLO_**

 **(FYI, I changed Peter and Jade's ages to be slightly younger)**

 _Everything in bold here will be added to throughout the story._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! This is my first story, so I hope who ever reads this is enjoys it!

 _For telling me to write the story, write the side-stories within the stories, and making the title with me credits go to Lauren and Olivia._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but I do own Jade, Peter, Hailey, Tyler, anyone you don't recognize, and the plot-line.**

Enjoy!

 ** _Percy's POV:_**

When I woke up that morning, I turned on my side to face Annabeth. Frowning, I realized she wasn't there. I sat up and looked at the time. It was during around time for breakfast, so I figured she was already there. After rushing to get dressed and fix my hair the best of my ability, then walked to the pavilion. On my way there, I stopped to have a conversation with a few campers. Everyone was giving me worried looks It was like they knew something I didn't. Then again, when something happens in camp, I'm usually the last one to know unless they need my help. I figured Annabeth would help, but the entire Athena cabin wasn't here. I looked around, frowning. Chiron and Jade from the Hades cabin weren't here either. Hailey was with Peter without Jade in sight. That was a first, probably, which I didn't think was normal, but I couldn't let that worry me. Where are Chiron and the Athena kids? Chiron has always been at meals. He made sure everything was in order and no one killed anyone. No one was causing trouble, even the Stolls. Something was definitely wrong. There wasn't much talking except whispers and glances my way. It bothered me, but if Chiron wasn't at a meal it _had_ to be important. And secret, from me. I decided to ignore them and went on with my day as normal.

* * *

I was fed up with everyone. Everyone kept giving me weird looks. I finally snapped at some guy, asking what was up, but he just shook his head and walked off. I hadn't seen Annabeth all day and I didn't know where she was, so I couldn't ask her what was happening. Right now, I was at sword practice, letting my anger out on my opponet, Tyler, from the Ares cabin. He dodged every move he tried to hit me with. After what seemed like hours of sparring with him, my mind drifted off to Annabeth. _"Where is she? Why is everyone being so weird? Where was the Athena cabin, Chiron, and Jade this morning?"_ I wasn't paying attention as Tyler disarmed me, pinned me against the wall, and was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Percy! Dude, pull yourself together!" Tyler let me go after I gave him a death glare, "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude, but you were so focused and then you just...weren't!" He tried to explain.

I rolled my eyes, "It's nothing! Except for the fact that everyone has been acting so weird around me! Everyone knows something I don't and it's pissing me off!" I snapped. I collected myself, - tried - before speaking again.

"Just tell me what's happening...please?" I tried.

He looked at me and sighed, "I'm sorry, Percy. I don't know either. No one can tell anyone about it or whatever. From what I heard..." I watched him skeptically. I barely knew the guy, so I couldn't trust him. All I knew about him was that he was a fantastic swordsman.

"Oh c'mon, Percy! I know we don't talk much, but trust me, I do not lie."

I nodded, biting my lip, "Fine. Thanks for training with me. Do you know where Annabeth is?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She'll probably be at dinner."

I nodded as the diner bell rang, "See ya." I walked out of the arena and to the pavilion. I quickly sat at the Poseidon table, glancing at the Athena table. I frowned, _"Where is she?"_ I looked around, noticing something. All of the other cabin leaders - including Chiron, who had been absent during lunch as well and Tyler, cabin leader of the Ares cabin - weren't at dinner. _"That means there's a meeting for the cabin leaders...without me?"_ I stood up and walked to the Athena table.

"Is there a cabin leader meeting I didn't know about?" I asked, glaring at all of them.

The Athena kids looked at each other with a knowing look when - _finally_ \- one of them spoke up.

"Yeah, there is, but I suggest you don't interrupt it." The kid said with a shrug.

So, naturally, I shrugged in reply, "Too bad, kid, too damn bad." I said, then walked out of the pavilion, heading to the Big House. _"Something is very wrong..."_ I stuck my hands in my pockets as I walked to the Big House. Walking up the steps to the porch, I heard voices. I stopped, listening.

Someone was talking and someone cut her off. She probably glared at them because they shut up.

"Anyway! As I was trying to say, Annabeth's, um well, missing." As soon as the girl stopped speaking, other voices spoke up. Mostly curses and questions. The voices were coming from the meeting room. Frowning, I carefully tried to not make a noise as I walked to the room. No one seemed to notice me as I leaned in the doorway, listening for more. Everyone was too focused on talking and getting answers.

Katie Gardner raised her hand and Jade, who was standing at the head of the table, with her back to me. nodded to her, "Why'd she go?"

Jade bit her lip, then sighed, "She's pregnant..."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Percy's POV! Annabeth is gone and Tyler has been introduced to the story! I update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed, please review. Sorry for the late update! I meant for this to be out on Saturday...**

 **Peter Everest - Son of Hermes, 20 years old, not exactly the best boyfriend**

 **Jade Nanatis - Daughter of Hades, one of Annabeth's best friends that she made over the years, 19 years old, (She's from Italy and then moved to Connecticut, Hades has a thing for Italian women *shrugs*), mind wanders from thing to thing**

 **Hailey Everest - Peter and Jade's daughter, Legacy of Hermes and Hades, 8 1/2 months old**

 **Tyler Crane - Son of Ares, will appear and become more important and more frequent throughout story, (Should I make a chapter with Tyler's POV? Review!)**

 **Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. 4 years since Tartarus and 5 years since the Titan war.**

 ** _Song references: Doubt by Twenty One Pilots and (sorta) Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco ft. LOLO_**

 **(I changed Tyler's godly parent for reasons that'll be shown-ish through the story)**

 _Everything in bold here will be added to throughout the story._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! This is my first story, so I hope who ever reads this is enjoys it!

 _For telling me to write the story, write the side-stories within the stories, and making the title with me credits go to Lauren and Olivia._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but I do own Jade, Peter, Hailey, Tyler, anyone you don't recognize, and the plot-line.**

Enjoy!

 ** _Annabeth's POV:_**

Surely, people had noticed my absence. Percy, too. Anyway, to be completely honest, I had no idea where I was going. I wished I had asked Jade for an address or something. I knew Jade's family lived in New York City somewhere, but that was all I knew. She probably wasn't close enough with them to give me their address, but still. It would've been nice. Once I was out of sight from camp, I hailed a taxi. The taxi took me to Port Jefferson, but by now I was already off Long Island. I had taken caught a late night ferry to Bridgeport, CT. The ferry ride was boring, but now I was walking down the streets of Bridgeport, well, at least I think it was still Bridgeport. I had been walking in the same direction, away the water, for some time. It was around time for lunch, so I knew it was a horrible time to Iris Message Jade. After checking if I had enough money, I got into another taxi. Something I probably should've done hours ago.

* * *

I had packed a lot of money, if you couldn't tell. I always bring normal money to camp for emergencies. But now I was very short on cash, roaming around Central Park. Right before sunset. Alone. Meh, I survived Bridgeport, so I should be fine. I had also realized how close Central Park is much closer to Long Island than I thought. And, there wasn't a sign of monsters anywhere, which was suspicious and not good. I walked to the Bethesda Fountain. As it ejected water into its pool, it created tiny rainbows all around with the soon-to-be limited sunlight. So, I took that opportunity.

I fished a drachma out of my backpack, "O, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Jade Nanatis at Camp Half-Blood or wherever she is. Please?" I threw the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared, a somewhat blurry picture Jade appearing.

She was training in the swords arena after dinner like usual, but she was sparring with some boy. "Psst, Jade!" Her head turned around to where my voice was coming from, losing focus on her opponent. The boy quickly disarmed her.

"Damn it!" She sighed, turning back to the grinning boy, "Rematch tomorrow?" He nodded, then waved bye before walking out. She walked over to me, picking up her water bottle on the way. "You made me lose!"

I smirked, "Yeah, I know. Who is he?"

"His name is Tyler, and he's a son of Ares. We've been friends since high school."

"And how come you don't talk about him, like, ever?"

She shrugged, "Didn't think he was relevant?"

"Sure, anyway, he's cute. Don't ya think?" Okay, so, confessions time. I hate Jade's boyfriend a lot. He wasn't right for her at all, he never helped with Hailey, and he almost always was with anyone except Jade.

She rolled her eyes, "I've been in a serious relationship for about four years and I have a _kid_. But yeah, sure, he's cute." She sighed, almost hesitating before changing the subject. "Anyway, now on to what you need. What's up?"

"I need somewhere to stay. I'm at Central Park right now. Know anyone nearby?"

She bit her lip, thinking, "Uh, yeah, but I'm not sure if they'd let you in."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why not? They aren't close enough to you that they'll help me for a bit?"

She shrugged, "Long story. I don't want to talk about it. How much money do you have?"

"Not enough for a hotel, if that's what you were thinking."

"Well, Annabeth, is an abandoned building good enough for you? It's safe, clean, there's beds, and no one will find you."

"I guess, but not for long. And, you're telling me that long story later!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, anyway, it's between the East 64th Street apartments and the Plaza Athenee Spa. There's a trapdoor that leads to a safe hideout that I've used many times. There's a bunch of five-star services around there, so I suppose it's a bit in a suspicious place, but I've never been caught. And there's probably a McDonald's nearby."

I sighed in relief. I had eaten "Ferry Fries," which were great, but since then I hadn't eaten anything. "Thank the gods and you, Jade."

She nodded, smirking, "IM me when you get there, okay? There should be supplies to make a temporary rainbow."

I nodded, "Will do. Thanks!" She grinned and swiped through the message. East 64th Street wasn't too far away from Bethesda Terrace and its helpful fountain. Pretty soon, I'd need to lose the calories on, I'm assuming, about a 20 minute walk.

* * *

On the way here, I had stopped for a bite to eat. As soon as my feet touched the ground of Jade's secret base, I relaxed. Well, sorta. I unsheathed my sword, which I had gotten used to since I lost Luke's dagger, looking around the base for monsters After making sure it was monster-free, I examined my new temporary home. It was bigger than I thought (But not massive). It looked quite abandoned, yet obviously someone had taken care of this place. There were six neatly made twin sized beds. Half against one wall and the other half against the other, facing the other beds. Each one had a nightstand to the right of it. There was a door at the end of the hallway with two bookshelves, with barely any books, on each side. It was nicer than I thought. It even had a tight kitchen to the left of the entrance. Even though, a hallway made into a house seemed to be the best way to describe it without details, really. It would have to do for now. I placed my bag next to my newly claimed bed and laid down. I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't figure out what. So, I closed my eyes. It was lonely, but you're never alone as a demigod. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I'm sure this ticked some people off that it wasn't Percy's POV and that it was very late. *shrugs* I update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed, please review. Sorry for the late update, as always. The date in the story currently is June 29th. Happy late Halloween and late el Día de los muertos!**

 **Peter Everest - Son of Hermes, 20 years old, not exactly the best boyfriend,**

 **Jade Nanatis - Daughter of Hades, one of Annabeth's best friends that she made over the years, 19 years old, (She's from Italy and then moved to Connecticut, Hades has a thing for Italian women *shrugs*), mind wanders from thing to thing constantly,**

 **Hailey Everest - Peter and Jade's daughter, Legacy of Hermes and Hades, 8 1/2 months old,**

 **Tyler Crane - Son of Ares, will appear and become more important and more frequent throughout story, (Should I make a chapter with Tyler's POV after he becomes more relevant? Review!)**

 **Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. 4 years since Tartarus and 5 years since the Titan war.**

 **(I changed Tyler's godly parent for reasons that'll be explained down here in future chapters.)**

 _Everything in bold here will be added to throughout the story._

 _ **I always read reviews and if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. (I really appreciate all of the nice comments! Thank you!)**_

 _ **Should I add everyone down here's birthday next to their name? Should I give sneak peeks to the next chapter? Answer in reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! This is my first story, so I hope who ever reads this is enjoys it!

 _For telling me to write the story, write the side-stories within the stories, and making the title with me credits go to Lauren and Olivia._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but I do own Jade, Peter, Hailey, Tyler, anyone you don't recognize, and the plot-line.**

Enjoy!

 ** _Jade's Dream and Flashback:_**

 _Jade desperately wanted to go to the hospital. She needed to know if the baby and herself were okay,_ _but she knew they wouldn't let her._ _She definitely did not want her baby to be born in the Underworld, but she_ had _to be here when she went into labor. It felt...planned, but that was impossible. She was already exhausted from shadow traveling into her father's realm, so she couldn't just shadow travel to a hospital. The father wasn't even with her. The next time she'd go to camp she'd be a mess with a newborn. As soon as the baby was born, Persephone scooped the crying newborn up and walked over to Hades. Yet, she hadn't even protested. Of course, she was a bit pissed off that she didn't even have time to look at her child, and much less see the gender of the most important person in the world (Though she was 98% sure it was a girl, despite refusing to have the doctors tell her the gender, much to Peter's dismay). She was sure that if she even bothered opening her mouth, it would just shut._ _They were having a seemingly intense and important conversation from the tone of their hushed voices. But how could she know? She was staring at the ceiling, wondering if today was the best or worst day of her barely adult life, or should she finally shut her eyes and sleep. But alas, her body forbid her from doing so, so she strained to listen._

 _Persephone gestured over to her beloved kinda daughter, "She's too young to have a child, Hades! She's only eighteen! We can't just leave her with her crappy boyfriend! She'd practically be alone!" She rocked the baby girl in her arms, attempting to stop her crying._

 _Hades sighed, "Dear, it's_ my grandchild, _not child. We can't just take Jade's baby and play it off like she's our own! She's not even blood related to you!"_

 _Persephone scowled, "Well maybe if you hadn't run off with that despicable," She paused, "_ disgrace _of a woman, then maybe Jade would be_ ours _and not just yours!"_

 _Hades sighed again, "You know Demeter wouldn't let us have a child, no matter what."_

 _Persephone nodded because those exact words proved her point - that was_ perfect _\- in her mind, "Yes! Yes! Exactly! We can treat her as if she was our own. Jade is too young for a baby anyway. Especially with her crappy boyfriend..."_

 _Hades nodded, "Yes, dear, you said that before, but..."_

 _Meanwhile, Jade had dozed off, not hearing most the conversation, even as they shouted at each other. Persephone desperately wanted a child of her own - especially a daughter - and she had the opportunity to get one in front of her. In the end, however, Jade snapped out of her daze and stopped the conversation from persisting._

 _Waking up from her daze, Jade looked around. She took in her position, which she hadn't moved from, and her location. Frowning, she tried to sit up. Of course, that backfired and she fell back on her back. She listened to her father argue with Persephone, who she adored, and sighed._

 _"Hey! Can I have my baby now? I wanna see if it's a boy or a girl..." She said, carefully choosing her words. Really, she was just surprised her voice had worked._

 _Persephone's eyes widened and she rushed over to give Jade her daughter. From that day on, Persephone promised to always be there for the child and Jade whenever necessary. The baby girl stared at Jade's smiling face. She was taking it all in, and then burst into tears._

But Hailey was always a quiet baby, leaving Jade to be positive that hadn't happened.

 ** _"Hailey is crying. Hailey is crying. Hailey is crying. Help her..."_**

 _ **End of Flashback, Jade's POV:**_

 ** _"Hailey is crying. Hailey is crying. Hailey is crying. Help her..."_**

I woke up to the screaming. So much screaming. I swear, Hailey probably had woken up the entire camp. She was never like this, so, naturally, I shot up. Checking my alarm clock, which read only 11:00 PM, and shoving Peter's arm off my stomach, I walked over to Hailey. She was sitting up, pointing (something she had just learned how to do), and screaming. I scooped her up, but she kept pointing towards the corner of the room over my shoulder.

"Hailey, shh, what's wrong? You're never like this..." She buried her head in the crook of my neck, soaking the collar of my nightgown with her tears. Slowly, I turned towards the corner of the room she was pointing at. There was a floor lamp in that corner and every corner to be exact. But today, they all seemed to be losing a battle against the darkness. The air began to feel thin as I noticed the blood dripped down the wall. Blood was seeping through the window. I twisted the ring on my finger with my thumb, it turning into a dagger in my hand. Then, I watched the room as the shadows conquered it. I screamed as loud as I could, but I was cut off by something covering my hand. Suddenly, Hailey was ripped out of my arms. I tried to scream again, but it was still muffled by that _thing._ She heard a sickening crack before crumpling to the ground. The last thought before I lost consciousness was _"Why didn't Peter wake up?"_

Everything was wrong. Hailey never cried. Blood didn't seep through walls. Peter didn't sleep with Jade. Annabeth didn't Iris Message Jade like she had promised to Jade a week ago and hadn't throughout the entire week too.

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

Looking at all the five star buildings and their architecture was fun and all, but I had finally remembered what I had forgotten to do that's been nagging me for a week. I had completely forgotten to Iris Message Jade when I was safe. I hadn't IMed her at all throughout the week of constantly eating at Olive Garden, Starbucks, and McDonald's. Sipping my morning smoothie from Starbucks, I walked back to Bethesda Terrace. Playing with the drachma in my other hand anxiously, I walked up to the fountain. The sun shining on the water as it sprayed up in the air made a few little rainbows. I couldn't afford to keep Jade worrying.

I tossed my drachma into a rainbow, "O Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Jade Nanatis at wherever she is! Please?" An image of Jade didn't appear right away, but what did appear was a image of a room. At least, that's what I think it was. The air around me began to feel a little thin. I held my breath, staring a the image in front of me. It was pitch black and there was no way to really tell what it was. Iris Messages usually worked and showed the person you asked for, but there was nothing to see or hear. That was...odd. Was Jade's location and herself really what I was seeing? I studied the image again. It was just...nothing. _"Is this what happens when you Iris Message dead people?"_ No, she wasn't dead. She was perfectly fine. I released my breath that I was holding and swiped through the message.

* * *

 **Whoa, a quick update! What's in the Hades cabin? Or who? Lots of foreshadowing in that flashback. *hint hint* I update as soon as I can. Percy's POV in the next chapter or I'll get yelled at in the reviews. 3 days until my birthday! Hope you enjoyed, please review. The date in the story currently is July 3rd in Jade's POV and July 4th in Annabeth's POV. (Okay, so, I fucked up with this chapter...It was supposed to be much longer, so here's the right one! I'm so annoyed at myself -.-)**

 **Peter Everest - Son of Hermes, 20 years old, not exactly the best boyfriend,**

 **Jade Nanatis - Daughter of Hades, one of Annabeth's best friends that she made over the years, 19 years old, (She's from Italy and then moved to Connecticut, Hades has a thing for Italian women *shrugs*), mind wanders from thing to thing constantly, MIA**

 **Hailey Everest - Peter and Jade's daughter, Legacy of Hermes and Hades, 9 months old, MIA**

 **Tyler Crane - Son of Ares, will appear and become more important and more frequent throughout story,**

 **Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. 4 years since Tartarus and 5 years since the Titan war.**

 **(I changed Tyler's godly parent for reasons that'll be explained down here in future chapters. Keep an eye out for when I explain!)**

 _Everything in bold here will be added to throughout the story._

 _ **I always read reviews and if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. (I really appreciate all of the nice comments! Thank you!)**_

 _ **Should I name the chapters? Should Jade's POVs be more than just part of a chapter? Answer in reviews!**_ _ **Sneak Peek:**_

 _It had been a week since I found out about Annabeth's pregnancy and that she had left camp. It was the fourth of July. All plans were postponed. Peter's condition was worsening by the hour. Three girls that kept the camp's spirit alive were all missing. To make matters worse, they only knew what happened to one of them. The other two seemed to vanish in the night. Hailey's screaming woke most of the camp up, but then it slowly stopped. No one went to check on her because we all figured Jade - or Peter, who actually slept with Jade that night - had calmed her down. Everyone was about to drift back off to sleep when a scream that could break glass erupted from the Hades cabin. Then it suddenly stopped. I knew that scream. We all did. It was Jade's. Chiron had galloped to the cabin with campers, including myself, following close behind. All they saw was Peter's seemingly lifeless body on the ground, bleeding profusely. Blood was splattered on the walls, all the beds, Hailey's crib, and everything was trashed. There wasn't a sign of either of them. Tyler seemed to be the most upset, locking himself away in his cabin whenever him and Jade were usually sparring in the arena. Camp's spirit seemed to finally die. It was losing hope when Annabeth left anyway. Something big was coming and it had already snatched two campers away. Everything and everyone was suspicious._


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! This is my first story, so I hope who ever reads this is enjoys it!

 _For encouraging me to write the story, write the side-stories within the stories, and help with making the title with me credits go to Lauren and Olivia._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but I do own Jade, Peter, Hailey, Tyler, anyone you don't recognize, and the plot-line.**

Enjoy!

 ** _Percy's POV:_**

It had been a week. A week since I found out about Annabeth's pregnancy and that she had left camp. To be completely honest, I didn't take it well. She just left without saying goodbye...I locked myself in my room until last night. I'm perfectly fine with the baby and everything, but Annabeth somewhere alone with all the monsters wasn't okay. Anyway. Now, it was the fourth of July. All fireworks and parties that were both inside and outside of camp were forgotten or postponed. Peter's condition was worsening by the hour. Some Demeter girl was holding Peter's hand and never leaving his bedside. Three girls that helped keep the camp's spirit alive were all missing. To make matters worse, we only knew what happened to one of them. The other two seemed to vanish in the night. Hailey's cries woke most of the camp up, but then it slowly stopped. No one went to check on her because we all figured Jade - or Peter, who actually slept with Jade that night - had calmed her down. Everyone was about to drift back off to sleep when a scream that could break glass erupted from the Hades cabin. I knew that scream. We all did. It was Jade's. Chiron had galloped to the cabin with campers, including myself, following close behind. All they saw was Peter's seemingly lifeless body on the ground, bleeding profusely. Peter was unconscious most of the day. He only woke up to eat and drink and then he fell back unconscious again. Blood was splattered on the walls, all the beds in the cabin, Hailey's crib, and everything was trashed. There wasn't a sign of either of them. Tyler seemed to be the most upset, locking himself away in his cabin whenever him and Jade were usually sparring in the arena. I didn't think the guy would do anything like that, so I hoped he was just bored that he didn't have anyone to spar with...though there were plenty of other people he could spar with. I decided not to ask. Camp's spirits seemed to finally die. It was losing hope when Annabeth left anyway. Something big was coming and it had already snatched two campers away. Everything and everyone was a suspect.

 _Why couldn't the gods just leave them alone?_

Despite all this, camp continued on as normal. Everyone went to meals. They were quiet except for the whispers of conversation. Everyone went to their daily activities. Since I'm the only member of my cabin, I didn't have to go to any of my camp activities. So, you guessed it, I didn't. I just stayed in my cabin, only coming out to train twice a day and for meals. Tyler was somewhat like this too. He had to go to the Ares cabin's activities though, but after dinner he didn't come out of his cabin until breakfast the next morning. Him and Jade usually sparred for a good hour and a half after dinner, which led the Aphrodite cabin to make rumors that something was up with Jade and Tyler. But, then again, there was also something up with Peter and that Demeter girl. I had seen her hanging around Peter before, but it was never suspicious. This was odd because now she's at his side most of the day. Something I'm sure Jade would do too.

* * *

 ** _Jade's POV_**

I woke up in a room. Before you say, "Oh wow, Jade! So did I!" No, this room was different. It definitely wasn't my cabin at Camp Half-Blood. I groaned and sat up. The only thing I remembered from last night was Hailey screaming, then lots of blood, and then passing out. Now, I was in this dark, empty room. Not a single window. Just solitary confinement for an unknown crime. Naturally, I attempted to shadow travel out of the room, but I ended up just slamming into the wall of the room.

I stumbled back, glaring at the wall, "What the fuck?!" The only two places that I knew that Hades children couldn't shadow travel in/out were 1. The Underworld "jail" cells and 2. Olympus. To be completely honest, I'd only been to Olympus twice and never in an Underworld "jail" cell. I couldn't tell where I was, but it was a start.

A magical linebreak whoa

I was starving. I was pretty sure I'd been here for three days. Over the course of those three days, I hummed random songs, but mostly Bob Marley and The Wailers' "Three Little Birds" just to keep my hopes up. I had found a rock and threw it continuously against the wall. I was counting the throws, but I lost count at around 300. I slept a lot. I was pretty sure I was going a bit crazy. Like, how the fuck did I get here? Why am I here? What did I do wrong? I needed food...I only had two ideas of where I was. I was leaning more towards me being in Olympus, since I don't think I'd be locked in my father's realm. At the beginning of the fourth day, a section of the wall was cut out or just disappeared or something. Now part of the jail thingie open, I stood up. I heard a sigh and the figure of a woman stepped out of the now broken wall.

* * *

 **Short, crappy chapter, I know. Today is my birthday, so I wanted to get an update out. Most of the other writers aren't updating (from what I've seen today) probably because of Election day (fml, why on my birthday) and school. Anyway, where's Jade and Hailey? This took a turn that is way off from my original plan, but much better. At least, I think so. I update as soon as I can. Percy's POV in the next chapter or I'll get yelled at in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed, please review. The date in this chapter is July 4th-8th (woooooo fireworks).**

 **~ Characters ~**

 **Peter Everest - Son of Hermes, 20 years old, not exactly the best boyfriend, uh who tf is the Demeter girl?**

 **Jade Nanatis - Daughter of Hades, one of Annabeth's best friends that she made over the years, 19 years old, She's from Italy and then moved to Connecticut, mind wanders from thing to thing constantly, MIA**

 **Hailey Everest - Peter and Jade's daughter, Legacy of Hermes and Hades, 9 months old, MIA**

 **Tyler Crane - Son of Ares, will appear and become more important and more frequent throughout story, missing Jade a lot?**

 **Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. 4 years since Tartarus and 5 years since the Titan war.**

 **(I changed Tyler's godly parent for reasons that'll be explained down here in future chapters.)**

 _Everything in bold here will be added to throughout the story._

 _ **I always read reviews and if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. (I really appreciate all of the nice comments! Thank you!)**_

 _ **Should I add the characters' birthdays next to their names? Should I do some different people's POVs and who? Answer in reviews!**_ _ **Sneak Peek:**_

 _"Hello, dear." The woman smiled at Jade. She was dressed in a white dress that went to her knees and had a modest neckline. Her black hair was in a fancy bun that I could probably never manage to do._

 _I looked at the woman up and down. There was a faint golden aura around her figure. A goddess. I snorted, earning a look from the goddess._

 _"Figures. You know exactly who I am, don't you? I could expect nothing more of a reaction from_ _your_ kind." _She said "kind" with disgust._

 _"Where's my daughter?" I took few steps towards her as I spoke. I knew she knew._

 _"Ya know, you should be grateful you even lived to have a daughter. The last daughter of Hades died right before she-"_

 _I cut her off, "Where's my daughter?" I snapped._

 _"Oh, don't you worry. They're taking_ special _care of her. I opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me._

 ** _"After all, you're just a child yourself."_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! This is my first story, so I hope who ever reads this is enjoys it!

 _For encouraging me to write the story, write the side-stories within the stories, and help with making the title with me credits go to Lauren and Olivia._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but I do own Jade, Peter, Hailey, Tyler, anyone you don't recognize, and the plot-line.**

Enjoy!

 ** _Jade's POV:_**

"Hello, dear." The woman smiled at me. She was dressed in a white dress that went to her knees and had a modest neckline. Her black hair was in a fancy bun that I could probably never manage to do.

I looked at the woman up and down. There was a faint golden aura around her figure. A goddess. I snorted, earning a dirty look from the goddess.

"Figures. You know exactly who I am, don't you? I could expect nothing more of a reaction from your _kind_." She said "kind" with lots of disgust.

"Where's my daughter?" I took few steps towards her as I spoke. I knew she knew.

"Ya know, you should be grateful you even lived to have a daughter. The last daughter of Hades died right before she-"

I cut her off, "Where's my daughter?" I snapped.

"Oh, don't you worry. They're taking special care of her." I opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me.

 **"After all, you're just a child yourself. Like they always say...a shame really."**

I took a deep breath, "What gives you the right to tell me that?"

The goddess simply smiled, "My power, duh."

"Power to what? Offend people?"

She smirked, "That's not a power. If you can do it, then it's not a power. Here, you are completely powerless."

I placed a hand over my heart, just to be dramatic, "How dare you! Where's my daughter?" I said, getting back to business.

She shrugged, "Perfectly fine, dear. Say, how do you think your boyfriend is reacting to your disappearance?"

I frowned, "Stop changing the subject!"

She gasped, "Wait, you know?" She analyzed my confused expression, "Oh, you don't. You still don't know? Oh my gosh! That was a hot topic up here last year! A year ago...tsk tsk...Isn't that about how old Hailey is?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to pretend I knew what she was talking about. A thousand possibilities were running through my head, "Yeah, what's it to you? Where is she?" Ugh, can't she just answer my question.

She frowned, "I thought it would be obvious where your precious Hailey is located. She's with _them,_ stupid."

I glared at her, stepping forward, "What'd you just call me?" She just smiled and took a step back each time I took one forward, so I stopped. "Whatever, you bitch. Where's Hailey? Who's "them?" Where did "they" take her?"

She snorted, "Huh. I thought it would be obvious," She said, completely ignoring my insult. I walked towards her, so that I was in arms length. She just grinned her stupidgrin as I swung my fist at her perfect face. She frowned and grabbed my fist before it could ruin her perfection. So, I just swung my other convenient fist. She grabbed that one too as I had predicted. Of course, I just kicked her in the stomach. She let go of me, stumbling back. I smirked at her, in fighting stance, to hit her again. She smirked too and snapped her fingers. Behind me, two assumed body guards grabbed me. They pulled me over to a wall that had new chains attached to it as I struggled to escape their grips. They threw me against the wall and chained my wrists and ankles to the wall. The goddess thanked the guards and walked over to me. She stopped in front of me and opened her big mouth,

" _Giada_ Cecelia Nanatis, you are a failure as a human being," Hera hissed, "A disgrace in your own mother's eyes. A failure as a mother yourself." She looked at me up and down with her eyes filled with judgement, "You ran away from your beliefs, your problems, and most importantly, your own mother. You ran away because one night you torn off your dress one faithful night. You threw away everything your mother taught you to believe in. And you most certainly believed in it too. How could you just throw it all away?!" Hera shrieked, making me flinch, "All without a single drop of alcohol in your system. Get some help, _Giada."_ She tossed dropped a dagger, my dagger, at my feet, "Kill yourself or be the accomplice to my crime. Either way, you will never see your precious Hailey again." I paled. I wanted to scream that I had made some bad decisions in my life. I wanted to scream at her to go through everything I had. That Hailey was the best "mistake" that had ever happened to me. I wanted to scream that I was only human. But most of all, I wanted to grab the dagger and plunge it into my heart. I stared at the knife that had saved me many times and could easily destroy me just as easily.

But just as Hera turned to walk away, my stupid mouth said, "Yes, Hera. I'll be your accomplice."

She stopped and spun around. A small smile tugged at her lips, "Perfect! Just perfect...but you'll be staying here for a few more days...or weeks."

I glared at her, "That's not fair!"

She frowned at me, "You must obey every word I say now, _Giada_. You must stay here for another two weeks. Your commands will be given. Then I will send you back to camp or to," She paused and laughed without humor, "Your knocked up friend. If you succeed to do everything I say, you will be granted with immortality. And maybe you'll get your daughter back." She shrugged, walked out, and slammed the door behind her. I heard clicking, which means she locked the door, fuck. She had left the dagger...for if I changed my mind...

 ** _Against Hera and Jade's knowledge, Hades had sent a one way Iris Message to camp. This showed the campers everything that was happening with Jade, but Hera and Jade couldn't hear or see them._**

* * *

 **Giada (Jay-da) is Jade's real name, but when she moved to the USA from Italy she told people her name was Jade. Anyway, if Jade killed herself, she would've seen Hailey again. Hahahaha, I'm evil. My poor Jade. Oh yeah, Jade was stripped of all her weapons, including her main one, her dagger-ring before Hera returned it. Prepare for a time skip! I update as soon as I can. Percy or Annabeth's POV in the next chapter, short or long, I'll get yelled at in the reviews if I don't. Probably. Hope you enjoyed, please review. The date in the story currently is July 8th. ~'s around a paragraph or conversation means it's very important. (Camp saw and heard everything with ~'s around it)**

 **~ Characters ~**

 **Peter Everest - Son of Hermes, 20 years old, not exactly the best boyfriend, uh who tf is the Demeter girl?**

 **Jade Nanatis - Daughter of Hades, one of Annabeth's best friends that she made over the years, 19 years old, She's from Italy and then moved to Connecticut, mind wanders from thing to thing constantly, formerly on Hera's bad side, Hera's accomplice, MIA from camp**

 **Hailey Everest - Peter and Jade's daughter, Legacy of Hermes and Hades, 9 months old, MIA**

 **Tyler Crane - Son of Ares, will appear and become more important and more frequent throughout story, missing Jade a lot?**

 **Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. 4 years since Tartarus and 5 years since the Titan war.**

 **(I changed Tyler's godly parent for reasons that'll be explained down here in future chapters.)**

 _Everything in bold here will be added to throughout the story._

 _ **I always read reviews and if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. (I really appreciate all of the nice comments! Thank you!)**_

 _ **Should I add the characters' birthdays next to their names? Should I do some different people's POVs and who? Answer in reviews!**_ _ **Sneak Peek:**_

 _I was worried. I hadn't talked to Jade in about a month. Living in the hidden base alone wasn't as fun and free as it used to be. I pace around a lot when I was thinking. That definitely didn't help my starting-to-swell ankles. However, I mostly read the books and magazines that were down here. My stomach now puffed out like a small balloon, but it wasn't that noticeable with all of the loose pajamas and clothes that I wore around the base and outside. Also, it was pretty convenient for resting my book against, so I didn't have to hold it. I had already read most of the books, which wasn't a lot, that were here. I often had weird cravings or cravings so strong that I would leave the base, something I didn't do that often anymore, to go get whatever I was craving to eat. Sometimes it took way too long to find it, but I still searched until I got what I wanted. Anyway, when Percy and I started dating, I came up with a plan. After we were married, wanted kids, and were trying for a baby was when I'd do my research about parenting, pregnancy symptoms, and babies in general. That never happened, so I composed a list of things to try to do._


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! This is my first story, so I hope who ever reads this is enjoys it!

 _For encouraging me to write the story, write the side-stories within the stories, and help with making the title with me credits go to Lauren and Olivia._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, but I do own Jade, Peter, Hailey, Tyler, anyone you don't recognize, and the plot-line.**

Enjoy!

 **Percy's POV, July 8th:**

Tyler was back to normal. Peter was normal after the Apollo campers finally helped him stay up long enough to eat some ambrosia. I was almost glad. Almost. During breakfast, he had confirmed everyone's suspicions with him and that Demeter girl. Her name is Britney, apparently. Demeter kids aren't usually known for being scandalous like the Aphrodite kids, so this was weird. He was cheating on Jade with her, but what he said next was the worst part. They had been dating for about a year.

Tyler was the first one to point something out, thankfully ruining the awkward silence that had settled, "Ya know, Hailey's about a year old." He frowned at his food, clearly thinking.

Peter paled at that, but then shrugged, "It's not like I actually wanted Hailey."

Tyler glared at him, looking up, "Well, neither did Jade."

Peter walked over to him, stopping at his table. He set his hands on the table, "You're not the only one who's been in an affair. You were hooking up with Jade. The truth catches up with all of us eventually," He growled, glaring at Tyler.

Neither of them seemed to care that everyone was silent, watching this happen.

"No, I actually wasn't. Believe it or not. But, I do love her."

 _What?_

He looked at Peter up and down, "At least I actually did when she wasn't missing and still do. You never loved her. I would never lie to her face. I'm a very honest person, and I know for a fact she fell in love with an asshole." Peter threw a punch, but Tyler was faster. He dodged Peter's punch with ease and walked over to the Demeter table. He looked down at Britney, who kept her head down, "Hey, Britney. Weren't you one of Jade's friends?"

She sighed and nodded, "Not anymore." She just shrugged and continued to eat. Tyler frowned and walked back to Peter. They went on bickering for a while about how Peter didn't even care that he didn't know where his daughter was and how Tyler could possibly love Jade...

The Iris Message had showed up right as their arguments were getting louder. To shut them up, probably.

 **A majestic linebreak!**

Jade's image split into two pieces and faded away.

Chiron sighed, "Tyler, Peter, Percy and Ann-" He stopped himself before he said Annabeth, "Follow me to the Big House," And he cantered off. First, Chiron pulled aside Peter and Tyler and talked to them about Jade. I stood off in the corner, pretending I wasn't eavesdropping. Then we started to make a plan to fight whatever the fuck Hera was planning on doing. It would've been so much easier with Annabeth here, but it was a start.

* * *

 ** _Annabeth's POV, August 8th:_**

I was worried. I hadn't talked to Jade in over a month. But who's counting? Not me... Anyway, living in the hidden base alone wasn't as fun and free as it used to be. I had to celebrate my birthday alone. I paced around a lot when I was thinking. That definitely didn't help my starting-to-swell ankles. However, I mostly read the books and magazines that were down here. My stomach now puffed out like a small balloon, but it wasn't that noticeable with all of the loose pajamas and clothes that I wore around the base and outside. Also, it was pretty convenient for resting my book against, so I didn't have to hold it. I had already read most of the books, which wasn't a lot, that were here. I often had weird cravings or cravings so strong that I would leave the base, something I didn't do that often anymore, to go get whatever I was craving to eat. Sometimes it took way too long to find it, but I still searched until I got what I wanted. Anyway, when Percy and I started dating, I came up with a plan. After we were married, wanted kids, and were trying for a baby was when I'd do my research about parenting, pregnancy symptoms, and babies in general. That never happened, so I composed a list of things to research and do.

1) Ask Jade to get me an ultrasound.

2) Ask Jade how to parent.

3) Ask Jade how far along I am into my pregnancy.

4) Ask Jade what's with all the weird cravings.

5) Ask Jade where she's been.

6) Hopefully, get Jade to let be babysit Hailey for practice.

Okay, well, it wasn't really a list on things to try to do. More of a list of things to ask Jade, if you couldn't tell. I was lonely and bored unless I was reading. No monsters came after me. That was good, but boring I needed Jade back and fast or I was going to go insane.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV, August 8th:**_

Persephone wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't having the time of her life. Hebe had given Hailey to her exactly a month ago. She had stated that Jade had died and Peter wasn't fit to raise a child on his own. So she generously gave Jade's baby away to Persephone and Hades. Hades always told Persephone that his daughter's soul hadn't appeared in his realm. He could feel it. He knew Jade was still alive, but he couldn't get over the fact about just how suspicious it was. Hebe was a minor god who always sided with the Olympians because her parents are Zeus and Hera in war. It didn't make sense how she had his grandchild. He usually didn't care about what happened up on Olympus, but they had walked into _his_ territory now. Persephone loved Hailey. She loved the sound of Hailey's giggles in her dark realm, but even Hailey knew something was wrong. Every so often, she'd look around. With her little eyes wide, she'd look back to Persephone and start crying. Like she knew something was wrong with her mother. She didn't like Jade's absence - that much was obvious, - but nonetheless she enjoyed her time with her step-grandmother? and grandfather. Persephone, of course, also knew something was wrong with Jade. At this point, however, she'd chosen to ignore it and just enjoy her time with Hailey. Hades also loved Hailey, no doubt when she died he'd immediately send her to Elysium. All three of them needed to know what was happening with Jade.

* * *

 **It doesn't make sense to me that Hebe isn't a major Olympian, but oh well. I update as soon as I can. Percy or Annabeth's POV in the next chapter, short or long, I'll get yelled at in the reviews if I don't. Probably. Hope you enjoyed, please review. The date in the story currently is July 8th and August 8th. ~'s around a paragraph or conversation means it's very important. SO last night I spent like 3 hours straight writing and ended up writing 2 and 1/2 chapters! So here is Chapter 9...4 days early!**

 **~ Characters ~**

 **Peter Everest - Son of Hermes, 20 years old, horrible boyfriend, cheating on Jade**

 **Jade Nanatis - Daughter of Hades, one of Annabeth's best friends that she made over the years, 19 years old, She's from Italy and then moved to Connecticut, mind wanders from thing to thing constantly, formerly on Hera's bad side, Hera's accomplice, locked in a room on Olympus, doesn't love Tyler back .-.**

 **Hailey Everest - Peter and Jade's daughter, Legacy of Hermes and Hades, 10 months old, in the Underworld with Persephone and Hades,**

 **Tyler Crane - Son of Ares, will appear and become more important and more frequent throughout story, loves Jade (ship ship)**

 **Britney - Daughter of Demeter, 20 years old, Peter's mistress, Jade's "friend,"**

 **Percy is 22 soon and Annabeth turned 22 during the time skip. 4 years since Tartarus and 5 years since the Titan war.**

 **(I changed Tyler's godly parent for reasons that'll be explained down here in future chapters.)**

 _Everything in bold here will be added to throughout the story._

 _ **I always read reviews and if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. (I really appreciate all of the nice comments! Thank you!)**_

 _ **Should I add the characters' birthdays next to their names? Should I do some different people's POVs and who? Answer in reviews!**_ _ **Sneak Peek:**_

 _I was starving. I sat on the floor in my torture chamber._ _I hadn't been given any food throughout this entire stay._ _How long had I been here? It felt like forever. Hera had given me a bed, a bathroom, and three tall glasses of water a day. But that was it. I had nothing to do. At this point, I reasoned to making up stories in my head or staring at my dagger for probably days on end. It was still in the same place Hera had left it. I want food. I often wanted to just grab it and kill myself. What had I done to deserved this? I mean, technically, I was working for Hera now. I was on her good side now, yet still on her bad. I want food. I looked around. Hmm, Hailey wasn't with me. I swear she was yesterday...I wondered where Hailey was. I miss Hailey. I want food. I miss camp. I want food. I miss Annabeth. I miss Percy. I want food. I miss Tyler. I miss Peter. **I need food.**_


End file.
